Van Sana
Van is one of the Digidestined. He is currently 21 years old and holds a purple Digivice. His crest would have been the Crest of Modesty, but he was killed before he could get it. His partner digimon is Veemon. He has returned to life and is the new Oracle of the Digital World. __TOC__ Basic Bio Van was raised in Japan where he gained a love for Animus and found out little girls are cute. He witnessed the monster fight of '95, and thought it was just another dream from his crazy ass animus. God this kid needs help. Anyways he continued to love animus and worship them until his family moved away from the monster site, and eventually he began going to school with the other digidestin. Van was killed in the digital world by Devidramon, but was brought back to life by his partner, Veemon, and assisted the group in destroying the D-reaper once and for all. Early Life Van was born in 1993 to Raoul Sana and Lain Sana in Kyoto, Japan. There, he was raised strictly by two overbearing parents. In 1995, he was one of the few who witnessed the Digimon battle of 1995. As a result, he became one of the Digidestined. His parents often scolded him when he did anything wrong. Because of this, he began watching anime as a form of escapism. Though his peers at school attempted to communicate with him, Van refused to socialize due to self-diagnosed social anxiety. He spent most of his childhood in front of the computer, typically playing MMORPGs or chatting with his internet friends. Van began to skip school, usually because of him being too lazy to get out of bed in the morning, or being afraid of social interaction at school. His parents scolded him for this as well, though they began to notice symptoms of depression. In his free time, he began drawing out of boredom, and invisioned a perfect fantasy world, one that he'd be absolutely happy living in. Despite having social anxiety, he became friends with a few of the other Digidestined at school, including CD and Neroe. Depression Starting around age 13, Van began experiencing deep depression rooting back to his hatred of the modern world and his inability to communicate with anyone other then over the internet. Unable to accept the world as it is, he retreated to a fantasy world. His parents, noticing his depression, took him to a therapist. With the help of two years of therapy, Van began to accept the world, though never really overcoming his social anxiety. However, his anxiety has lessened to the point that he could make friends (uncomfortably). He eventually befriended most of the Digidestined, all of which ended up being in his class in 2009. Despite having an underlying depression, Van attempted to live a normal life. In an attempt to find the perfect woman, he registered for an online dating website. When asked what his ideal woman was, he presented impossible standards, which the website analysed and was unable to return any woman who came remotely close to his standards for a woman. While this didn't make much of an impact on him on the surface, it made a deeper wound on his mind, with the idea that there was no perfect woman for him. Entering the Digiworld Van was with his camping group when he was thrown into the Digiworld, along with everyone else. However, he was separated from the rest of the group except for Radd. Within moments of looking around, Demiveemon landed on his head and introduced himself as his partner. Radd had also found a partner. Van was then held at gunpoint by Radd to give him weed. The two began to argue as night fell, causing Van to go ahead on his own, leaving Radd behind. Eventually, Radd caught up to them, and they were attacked by a Digimon, causing Demiveemon to digivolve and defeat it. The two decided to travel together afterwards. However, being fed up with Radd, Van periodically left him to go out on his own. Van, travelling with Veemon, was lost until confronted by an evil Digimon. Veemon digivolved, and was backed up by Radd, who had found him and Digivolved his partner as well. The two eventually reunited with the rest of the Digidestined. Death The digidestined soon entered Devidramon's castle, where Devidramon feigned being a polite host until he felt he could deal a massive blow on the digidestined. During the fight, he ranted about his reasons for attacking the digidestined, and soon turned on Van, dealing a killing blow. Van dispersed into data, hoping he'd be "reborn in the same world as his waifu" before fading away. This gave the digidestined the power they needed to defeat Devidramon, but Van was lost in the process. Voice In the Swamp of Sorrows, Neroe thought he heard Van giving him encouragement to defeat Phantomon, however whether this was actually Van or just Neroe's own morals kicking in is currently unknown. Arc 5 During Arc 5, Van was brought back to life, and assisted the group in destroying the D-reaper. In the end, he opted to stay behind and train underneath Gennai to become the new Oracle of the Digital World. During The Crimson Path 5 years after the events of Digimon Saviors, Van is the new Oracle of the Digital World, and guards it from less desirable forces. She is good friends with the King and Queen, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. It is hinted that she had once dated Katty Sarina, but it didn't last. Category:Digidestined Category:Foxes